Star Fox DC Universe
by Lylat Legend
Summary: Starfox characters take on the roles of DC comics super heroes, and villains in this titanic clash between vice, and virtue.


_**Authors note! **_

_**Lylat Legend here! With an awesome new story idea! As a huge fan of DC, and Starfox why not put them together? Please please review. I need critique on my writing. I have been practicing a lot. To make things clear the setting takes place in the normal Lylat System. The starfox characters just potray the roles of the DC univerese characters. Starfox belongs to DC. Any likelyness to the DC univerese heros, and villians belongs to DC comics. Enjoy!**_

Star Fox Lylat/DC Universe

Wolf O'Donnell scanned the streets, of Corneria City from his towering sky scraper Wolf owned his own company Wolf-Corp. Wolf-Corp was the leading weapons manufacture for the Lylat System. Most of the technology was developed by the mad ape Andross until Wolf managed to buy out the company, and salvage what was left. Wolf-Corp prospered after a meteor shower exposed a new energy source Kryptonite. Wolf collected all the green meteor rocks he could find, and refined them into various weapons, and experiments.

Wolf could see Blood Haven and Metropolis from his office window. As a puppy he used to pretend that all the cars where his matchbox toys, and that he owned the world. That fantasy was turned into reality when he became a multi billionaire for developing new technology. Wolf stared into his reflection in the glass window. He looked scruffy, and villainous. His eye was dark, almost just a shadow. . His other eye was covered up by an eye patch. He dug his paws into the pockets of his favorite trench coat, and felt a stone in his pocket. The stone that would take the Goliath known as Fox McCloud down.

"Don't do it Wolf he's our friend he loves us.."

A small voice nagged his conscious.. Guilt tugged at his heart for his villainous ways that corrupted his once loving heart. The child wolf once was begged him to change, and stop his life, of crime.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Wolf screamed to the top of his lungs, as he tried to suppress his conscious. Wolf turned around, and was startled to see, an angry Fox, McCloud staring at him. Fox lowered his muzzle, as his eyes burnt straight into wolf, as if he were looking straight through him.

"I always wondered how you got passed my guards.. Can you turn invisible? Or are you just really fast?" Wolf asked knowing more then he let on. A few months ago Wolf set a speed meter, in front of Fox's home, and recorded him running past the speed of light.

Fox stood his ground as he ignored Wolf's accusations. "What do you know about project Poseidon?" Fox demanded more than asked.

"It's top secret Wolf-Corp information. Now get out before security escorts you out."

"I know you're testing torpedoes in Aquas! Slippy is in the hospital because of you! Fox barked ferociously. Any upright feelings he had left for Wolf vanished as a result of Wolf's torpedo testing on Aquas oceans.

"What do I care if a few tadpoles die? I can't just stop an experiment because a few tadpoles go belly up. The contract is worth billions." Wolf snickered at Fox who was clearly about to throw a fit of rage in Wolf's office.

"This isn't over Wolf.. You're going to be held responsible for your atrocities. You can't just let innocent people get hurt. I tried to be your friend Wolf, but you're taking things too far. I'm reporting you to General Pepper, and the authorities."

"I can't let you do that star fox!" Wolf teased as he dropped a Kryptonite rock in front of Fox's feet. Fox immediately took ill from his Achilles heel. He dropped to his knees, as his veins turned green. Fox's face grew pale, as his body furnished off a green aura that made him sick.

"You don't understand.." Fox muttered in desperation.

"Oh I think I do. You see I know you're not Cornerian. Hell you're not even Lylatian! You're from Krypton! Admit it!" Wolf ordered before kicking Fox in the stomach. "I need to hear the truth from your muzzle Fox. All those lies you've told. You're stronger, and faster than anyone who graduated from the Cornerian Academy.. You've broken records.. My records! Tell me that you are a super powered Fox from another galaxy. My ears need to hear it." Wolf growled.

A subtle groan escaped Fox's muzzle before he fainted from the kryptonite radiation. His vision turned blank, and Fox worried what his fate would be in the hands of his arch enemy Wolf O'Donnell.

Later that night in Blood Haven City Corneria…

A white coated Labrador ran out of a bank with thousands, of Cornerian credits, and jewels, thrown over his shoulder in a back pack. A police officer rushed to the scene, and slowly inched his paw towards his blaster. The white lab discharged his firearm into the officer's chest before escaping in the cover of darkness. He sprinted for what seemed like miles. The police sirens could only be faintly heard from the distance he managed to escape to. The city soon turned into the forest. The bandit managed to lose himself into a forested landscape. He stopped to catch his breath he panted heavily, and staggered a few steps forward in exhaustion. His footing lost ground and, he soon fell into free fall. His body collided with a different surface. He looked up to see that he fell through a hole.. He looked around, and found himself in what appeared to be a space ship.

"Where the hell am I?" The white lab asked out loud. He was relieved to have found solace from the police, but worried that he may be more lost than he thought. He searched through his ill-gotten gains. He pulled out a transparent silver crystal from his back pack. The ship's engine hummed to life, and a projection of a white Labrador illuminated before him.

"Whoa; looks just like me..." The robber stared in astonishment. The other Labrador was wearing a blue suit, with an upside down triangle embroidered on the chest. Inside the triangle was a feral red fox with wings. But the uniforms most distinguishing feature was a red cape cloaked over the Canines back. "What are you? Where am I?" The robber asked.

"My name is Krypto. I am the ship's Artificial Intelligence. Insert the Krystal into the command deck to learn more." The projection answered. The robber complied with the message, and found a fitting indentation where the krystal belonged. Electricity jolted through the robber's body without warning he desperately strained to take his paw off the krystal, but it was somehow attached. He dropped to his knees, and to his horror the ships computer suggested something was downloading. The download percentage reached 100 percent.

The white lab stood back up on his feet. Not as the man he once was, but as Krypto-El of planet Krypton. Krypto looked at his paws, and clenched his fist. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind. He knew he wasn't really Krypto, but had all his memories, feelings, and consciousness. Now he had a similar body to what he had on Krypton even down to the very same canine species. It felt strange to know that through artificial intelligence he survived beyond death.

"I wonder if I have my powers." Krypto thought to himself. He looked up toward the hole in the ceiling. He held up his fist towards the night sky, and with a leap of faith he flew through the air defying gravity. Krypto flew over the city of Blood Haven, looking for Kal-El. He remembered him as a Red Fox, but that was when he was just a kit. Krypto wondered if his friend Jor-El's son made the journey through space safely.

"Kal-El where are you?" Krypto whined softly.

Twenty Four hours later..

Fox woke up on a lab table. He was fastened to the table by steel restraints. Fox went into shock, as he realized he couldn't break through the restraints. His muzzle was tied shut. His eyes where dilated from the bright laboratory lights shining on his face.

An ape scientist stood over Fox, and examined him. Fox could feel the ape pulling his ear, and sticking a cold metallic tool inside.

"What a fascinating specimen." The ape pronounced with great interest.

Fox's eyebrows furrowed up in rage. "Andross you son of a bitch!" Fox screamed inside his head, and instantly started thrashing about on the lab table. Fox's attempts of escape where futile; he felt weak from the beam of light that beamed down upon him.

"The lab light is a red solar ray, I invented it myself. That's how your planet died. A red star destroyed your planet; red solar rays take away your immortality. Yellow rays on the other hand.. What exactly do yellow rays do to you Fox? Or should I say…Kal-El?"

"Good find doctor." Wolf praised Andross as he walked out from the shadows. He spent hours just observing Andross poking, and prodding Fox, and now Wolf knew how to subdue Fox McCloud. More questions brewed up in Wolfs mind.

"I want full access to the specimen. I want him shipped to my Venom research facility." Andross said with twisted pleasure in his tone.

Fox locked eyes with Wolf. Wolf walked over to the table, and stroked Fox's forehead.

"No he's my friend…" Wolf snarled before turning his attention back to Fox.

I'm going to make everything better Fox.. It's just impossible for Wolf O'Donnell to keep a friend.. My family name is tainted, and I'm evil while you're so virtuous." Wolf cooed, as he stroked Fox's head. Wolf continued to speak after a brief silence.

"I'm going to give you a new life Fox. No more Krypton, superpowers, or the burden you carry of being from a destroyed world. I'm giving you a clean slate. You won't remember anything. You will be the brother I never had.. My best friend.. I have the best psychiatric team in Lylat. We will fix this Fox.. We will be partners.

Fox drifted to sleep from fatigue provided by the red solar beam. He could hear his Father James speak to him.

"Never give up son trust your instincts."


End file.
